


Failure has consequences (Or do they?)

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren is not good at punishing his kids. They always seem to enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Soren will be punished properly, but that will wait until he heals." Viren glared at her. "You however, must pay the prince for your failure."

Claudia's eyes widened. She'd never seen her father this angry. 

"But, as my daughter...I will give you a choice." He stripped his heavier robes. 

What was he doing? 

She knew Viren would be upset when they returned, but she never expected her father to tell her to come to his chambers this late at night. "Dad?"

Viren sat on the bed.

"Dad what-" Then she saw it. The bulge in his pants. 

"I see you realize what your punishment will be. I will be gentle of course, but there is still a price to pay for failing me. You understand?" 

He didn't know how many nights she'd spent wanting this. This was not a punishment, but a dream come true. She'd saved herself for this moment, her thighs starting to slick up. 

"There is, of course the oth-"

"I'll do it." Claudia replied, still staring at the bulge in his pants. She took a step closer, her hands starting to sweat. She knew her feelings, her cravings were wrong, twisted, rancid. Yet she never could deny the fantasies dancing through her mind on those lonely nights, the ones that kept her warm. She wanted so badly to impress him, for him to love her enough to have her.

Viren raised a brow. "Really now?"

Claudia nodded, beginning to remove her gown and other garments. 

Viren couldn't help but take in the sight. She was more radiant than her mother had ever been. The fact she'd said yes almost instantly made his body ache. He never realized his little girl would grow up to be so beautiful. So much so to the fact that he wanted, he needed to claim her. To take that innocence for himself, before anyone else could sully her. 

Claudia, now nude, crawled into her father's lap, cupping his chin and bringing him in for a kiss.

Viren groaned into it, savoring each moment.

"Just be gentle, please."

"Of course. Lay down for me." Viren cooed. 

Claudia did as told, spreading her legs for him. 

Viren bit his lip, letting his hands rub her thighs. Her mound was nice and plump, Viren scooting himself down for a taste. He pressed his tongue flat against her folds, earning him a soft gasp. His thumb found her clit, rubbing it slowly. He pushed his tongue inside, lapping softy at her juices.

Claudia bit her lip, "Dad...Dad....Yes..." She moaned, breathing heavy. This felt like a dream, one even better than anything her mind could conjure. 

Viren didn't think he'd ever get enough of her taste, sweet and succulent, addicting. His tongue started to push deeper, lick faster. He pinched her nub between his fingers.

Claudia ground into his touch, moaning softly. "Yes...Yes...Dad...Please..."

He began sucking on her clit, letting a finger gently massage her folds. His other hand gripping her thigh. 

Claudia's moan's got louder, her grinding more demanding, more insistent. "Yes..Dad! Dad! Yes! Just...Oh Dad!" Her back arched off the bed as her slick soaked Viren's hand. He lapped it up hungrily, like a starving man.

"Gods you taste so sweet..." Viren purred. He let a finger ease itself inside her, gently nudging its way in. "If it hurts, tell me." He cooed.

Claudia nodded, gripping the bed sheets. Sure, it hurt but it felt so good too. To finally have what she craved and ached for for years on end. She steadied her breathing, letting Viren push his finger in as far as he could.

Viren started to ease it out, thrusting slow. He wanted her to be ready, so it didn't hurt too much. He wanted to take her so badly, but he knew it would only hurt her. So resigned himself to drinking in her moans and pants.

"Dad...Faster...Please, I can take it.." Claudia begged.

Viren bit his lip, indulging her. He added another finger, sliding it inside her fast. The moans coming from her were absolutely filthy, making his cock weep precome and throb. He couldn't help himself, freeing his aching dick and stroking in time with his fingers. "Fuck..." He groaned, too many nights spent dreaming of this finally coming true.

"Dad...Please..I...I'm...I..DAD!" Claudia shuddered, body rocking itself against his fingers as she rode out another climax. She sprang up, grabbing her father by the collar and smashing her lips against his, dragging him down on top of her. "Dad...I'm ready.." She palmed his length, making him groan. "I want it. I want _you._ "

How long he had craved her saying that to him like this was sinful. He nodded, planting one last kiss before sitting up. He rubbed himself against her folds, a sensual moan dripping from his lips. This was divine, she felt so soft and wet and hot and it made him ache and throb. He kept thrusting against her, losing himself in it. It felt oh so good.

"Dad....Just...Oh yes, like that...Dad!" Claudia loved this, trembling under him.

Viren whimpered as he came, cock pulsing and splattering his daughter's chest with his seed. She looked like a goddess. He was still hard, painfully so. 

"Dad..Inside. Please." Claudia begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please Dad."

Viren lined himself up against her entrance, easing him inside. It felt better than he'd ever dreamed. All those succubi spells could never compare to this. Warm, plush, and tight enough to strangle a man. It was driving him mad, he wanted to ravish her, ruin her for any other man. But he was a patient man. Hopefully, he would.

Claudia felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She never thought Viren would be this thick and long, but the pain felt too good for her to ask him to stop.

Viren was drooling as he finally sheathed himself fully inside. It was taking all of his self control to stay still and let her adjust. He wanted to pound into her, make her tremble around his cock until she couldn't remember her name.

It seemed like eons before she finally brought Viren in for a kiss. "Okay. You...go ahead." Claudia breathed against his lips.

He set an easy pace, the friction heavenly for the both of them. "Claudia..." Viren moaned, leaning down to suck on a nipple.

"Dad, Oh...Daddy..." Claudia panted, grabbing him tight against her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Viren was shaking, kissing and nipping at her flesh, each throb of her core making him whimper.

"Daddy..." She brought his face up, bringing him in for another kiss, loving but hungry. "More..Faster...Please, Daddy..."

Viren picked up the pace slightly, he was starting to lose him mind. So good, too good, he wouldn't last much longer.

"Daddy...Harder...More!"

The bed started to creak softly, each thrust feeling like heaven. Viren a groaning, sweaty mess. "Yes...That it...So good..."

"Yes! Daddy! Harder, Faster!" Claudia cried, clawing into his back.

"Yes, Princess. Oh yes..." Viren started slamming into her, the bed creaking and groaning loudly. "YES! OH FUCK YES! CLAUDIA!"

"DADDY! DADDY YES! OH GODS DADDY!" Claudia felt heat pool in her gut, winding itself tighter and tighter, burning hotter and hotter. "DADDY! OH DADDY!"

"YES! THAT'S IT! OH YES!" Viren cried, going harder, biting and sucking at her neck. It felt like pure bliss, heaven itself.

Claudia's back arched off the bed, her body quaking as pleasure shot through her body, blinding her.

Viren threw his head back, sobbing as his cock emptied itself inside her.

They both collapsed against each other, catching their breath. The scent of sex and sweat suffocating them. 

"That wasn't much of a punishment...was it?" Viren panted.

"Best. Punishment. Ever."


	2. Soren's Punishment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren has finally healed from his injuries. Now its time to pay the price for his failure.

Soren was nervous as he walked into his father's chambers. He fiddled with his hands, not really knowing what to do with them. 

Viren was only dressing in his undershirt and pants. He turned from the window, facing Soren. "I believe you understand why you're here, correct?"

Soren didn't hear him, his eyes tracing his father's frame, stopping on the undone laces on the front of his shirt. They showed off at least a third of his chest, a thin forest of chest hair peeking out. It was the rare times like these Soren took in as much of his father as he could. He knew, he wasn't that stupid, that his feelings weren't exactly right, but he didn't know why exactly. 

"Soren!"

He snapped back to reality. "S-sorry...uh...what was that?" 

Viren sighed walking closer. "I said, do you und-" His eyes widened, looking down.

Soren followed his gaze, turning red and crossing his legs. "I'm sorry, I-"

Viren slammed his lips against Soren's before he could say anything else. It was hungry, needy, wanting. Viren groaned, grabbing Soren's hands and leading them to his ass. 

No way. This...this was a dream, right? Soren was gonna wake up any moment now, needy and achingly hard, just like always. And yet...Feeling his father moan and keen into his grasp and kiss, it was intoxicating.

The kiss between them both broke, a trail of spit still connecting them. Viren's eyes were lidded. Not only his daughter, but his son as well? Viren truly had died and gone to heaven. "Take me." He breathed, almost silent. "Soren, please. Your father needs you."

Soren couldn't say no. Not with how gorgeous his father looked like this. He nodded, removing his hands so he could strip himself of his armor. 

Viren did the same with the rest of his clothes. He sat on the bed, eyeing Soren up as he stripped off his underclothes. He was an Adonis, rippling muscles and scarred skin from battles fought and won. 

Soren walked over, getting on his knees as he dragged Viren to the edge of the bed.

"Soren-"

"Please Dad...Let me taste you.." Soren pleaded, mouth watering at the leaking cock before him. He'd never done this before, but gods did he want to. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his father's cock. Salty, warm, and heavy on his tongue. Soren groaned at the taste, forbidden yet wonderful. 

Viren laced his fingers through Soren's golden locks, panting. This...This was so good. It felt so good.

Soren took his father's tip into his mouth, sucking softly. Hearing his father's delicious moans making him weak. He ran his hands up Viren's thighs, making him shiver and groan. Soren moaned as his father gripped his hair tightly, his scalp tingling at the force.

"Do that again. Please." Viren panted, biting his lip. Viren was trying so damn hard not to thrust into Soren's throat. He'd never even thought that this could be an option. Soren's mouth felt heavenly, wet and warm. 

Soren took more of Viren into his mouth, starting to stroke his throbbing length, dripping in excitement and need. 

"Yes...Soren...Oh gods..." 

It was music to his ears. Soren took Viren deeper, the tip hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed around him.

"Soren! Oh gods!" Viren cried, starting to shake. The way Soren's throat was pulsing around him was sinful. "I'm...Soren...I!" It was all the warning Soren got as Viren shot his seed down Soren's throat. 

Viren panted, flopping onto the bed. "That...that was amazing.." Viren purred.

Soren climbed onto the bed, kissing a trail up Viren's body until he captured his father's lips in a kiss. "My turn." Soren spread Viren's legs, wrapping them around his waist. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Dad."

Viren bit his lip, gripping Soren's arms. His eyes sparkling with lust. "Soren..Please...I need you." 

Soren lined himself up and shoved himself inside, gasping at how tight and warm Viren was. "Oh gods, Dad..."

Viren threw his head back, closing his eyes. Pleasure shooting through every fiber of his body. "Fuck me. Ruin me. Destroy me, Soren. Do it. Pound me into next month, next year. Please..."

To hear Viren say his name like that was divine. Soren thrust hard, sweaty and trembling as Viren clawed into his back. The sound of the bed creaking, skin slapping and lust explored filling the room. Soren was rutting into his father like an animal in heat, biting and sucking in Viren's pale flesh. He'd craved this for so long. To have it actually happen? It drove him mad with desire.

Viren couldn't believe this. His son fucking him with abandon, digging him into the bed with each thrust, making Viren lose himself a little more every time. It felt good. It felt so good. Soren hit it. That one spot that made his toes curl and his voice crack. "Again! Just like that! Soren please!" Viren begged, gripping him tighter.

Soren kept hitting it, faster, harder, determined to drive Viren insane. He was getting close. Too fast, too soon. His hand wrapped around Viren's oozing cock, fisting it fast.

The moan leaving Viren's throat was filthy, coated in debauchery. His back arched, as he screamed Soren's name. His spend coating their chests.

Viren's pulsing core was enough to send Soren over, biting into Viren's neck hard enough to bleed. He kept going, needing one more. Just one more release. The overstimulation urging him on as his father whimpered below him, clawing desperately. "You asked me to ruin you, Dad. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Viren was shaking as Soren kept hitting his sweet spot with deadly accuracy. He gripped the bed sheets, screeching and crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. The coil in his gut tightened again, but felt as if it was going to burn him alive.

Soren's body felt like he'd been dipped in lava, yet it felt too good to stop. He was so close...

Viren sobbed as he came again, feeling Soren join him moments later. 

Soren was about to keep going, starting to thrust again.

"Soren! Soren...Stop...Stop..I can't..." Viren whimpered, his breaths heavy and tired.

"Sorry..." Soren chuckled sheepishly. He plopped down beside Viren, his breathing starting to ease. "That was amazing..."

Viren hummed, sleep starting to take it's hold on him.

Soren saw this, snuggling up to his father, and falling asleep to his heartbeat.


End file.
